1. Field of the Disclosure
One or more embodiments relate to a silencer for a firearm, such as a rifle or a pistol, where the silencer comprises a substantially cylindrical casing and where the silencer is intended to be releasably connected to an attachment element which is mounted on the barrel of the firearm.
One or more embodiments also relate to an attachment element which is intended to be releasably connected to a silencer according to the present invention.
2. Background Art
Silencers are used with high-pressure firearms in particular, since in many situations the report when the weapon is fired will be too loud. By means of its construction the silencer will be able to reduce the report and the recoil when shots are fired, thereby avoiding damage to hearing as well as making the marksman feel safer when firing a shot as the recoil is reduced.
Known silencers are of a tubular design and may employ various principles in order to achieve a reduction of the report. We refer here, for example, to the American U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,512 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,488.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,512 the principle is employed of setting exhaust gases following the bullet in a rotating motion, thereby lowering the velocity of the exhaust gases before they leave the silencer. In this case, therefore, a number of elements will be arranged one behind the other internally in the cylindrical casing, where the elements interact in order to set the exhaust gases in rotation internally in the easing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,488 elements are also employed internally in a casing in order to change the direction of flow of the exhaust gases and thereby achieve a sound suppression.
The above silencers are designed to be able to be releasably connected to the barrel of the firearm. The silencer will then be provided with an internally threaded portion, where this threaded portion may either be arranged in the cylindrical casing or also arranged at an end of the silencer, which end will therefore form the silencer's attachment part. The firearm's barrel will then be provided with a corresponding and externally threaded portion over a part of its length, where this threaded portion may be provided at the end of the barrel or a distance into the barrel. The silencer will then be able to be screwed off and on to the firearm's barrel as required.
By means of the related art, however, there will be a possibility that the silencer may be wrongly screwed on to the barrel of the firearm, whereby threads on the silencer and/or the barrel of the firearm could be destroyed. Furthermore, when handling the firearm under extreme conditions, sand, dirt etc. may infiltrate the threaded portion, with the result that it may be impossible to fit a silencer correctly or properly on to the barrel of the firearm. Finally, a problem could also arise with unscrewing the silencer when it has been mounted on the barrel of the firearm for a lengthy period.